The Hidden Four: Naruto
by Dragon Jinchuriki
Summary: Four orphan friends are killed and then sent to the world of naruto to live new lives. They become some of the most powerful ninjas in the elemental nations. Bonds will be formed and and some broken. Will have many OC. Some characters may be OOC. . They're all 12 at the beginning of this. Changed chapters 2-5. Kiba is now a boy again. Currently rewriting.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my first fic so early chapters won't be very good but please review and PM me on how I can better.

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto **_

* * *

There was 4 teenagers walking in a street when..

**Bam!**

A bus had hit them while they were walking.

* * *

(Afterlife)

The four teens now stood confused about what had just transpired.

A boy with spikish mint green hair, hazel eyes, and carmel skin was the first to question what was going on. This boy was Daisuke Yamada.

"Where are we does anyone know what happened?" Daisuke asked.

It was now that a girl with waist length silver hair, and dark blue eyes decided to retort. This girl was Akira Watanabe.

"How should we know,we got here the same time as you baka." Akira stated

"I'm smarter than you Akira-Chan so you need to stop calling me stupid" Daisuke stated with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Akira yelled.

It was at this time that a boy with shoulder length blood red spikey hair, and brown eyes decided to intervene before things got out of hand. This boy is Shin Kurosawa Akira's boyfriend.

"Babe calm down let's just find out what's going on here." Shin said holding Akira trying to calm her down.

A boy with short black gravity defying spikey hair, and scarlet eyes decided to speak up. Takashi Tsukino Daisuke's best friend.

"The last thing I remember is a loud beep and then we appeared here." Takashi told them.

_**"Well I can answer what happened to y'all"**_a voice from behind them said.

They slowly turn to see a man standing there with white hair, black eyes with white pupils, and wearing a black male kimono with a white sash. His most noticeable feature would have to be the two black horns coming from his forehead.

**"Hey I'm Shi, Y'all got hit by a bus while crossing the street." **Shi said waiting for them all to yell but was surprised to see them just looking back at him.

"So we're dead?" asked Takashi. Shi nodded at this. "So what happens to us now?"

Shi pulls out a scroll and stares at it before responding _**"Well according to this you all are suppose to be sent to a new world due to your shitty life on your old one. I'm suppose to give you each these bags."** _He told them while holding four bags, a green one, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. He then handing each of them a bag Daisuke got green, Akira got yellow, Shin got red, and Takeshi got blue.

The four waved their hands at Shi and said "Bye" as they faded away.

* * *

(Valley of the end)

The four of them reappeared on top of a giant statue. They looked around and saw another statue across from the one they are on along with a waterfall between the two. Shin was the first to speak "Sooo...let's check these bags."

Shin was the first to look in his bag. He had a grey jacket, black shirt, black shinobi sandals, and white pants. there was also a blood red katana with a black sheath, and a dragon summoning scroll.

Daisuke was next, he had a green jacket with black flames on the bottom, a black shirt, black shinobi sandals, and black pants. He also had a scythe that had a green handle with a black blade and a Tiger summoning scroll.

Akira had a red shirt with a black rose on the back, black shinobi sandals, and a black skirt. Along with that she had a rabbit summoning scroll.

Takashi had a grey sleeveless muscle shirt with a white skull on the chest, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. He also had a black bow along with a quiver of arrows, and a tanto with a black handle and silver blade with the kanji for stealth carved on one side and speed on the other, and a black sheath. Along with a jackal summoning scroll.

Inside every bag was a piece to a crystal and a card. Each of the cards said the same thing_ "Combine the shards and be given ultimate power and knowledge."_

They put the four pieces of the crystal together and were enveloped in blue energy which swirled around them before dissipating in a burst.

The burst of energy caught the attention of a certain white haired sannin. Jiraiya went to where they were to see the four passed out on top of the statue of Hashirama Senju. He then drags each of them to an openning where he creates a fire waiting for them to awake.

* * *

(6 hours later)

The four woke up each with a headache due to the rush of knowledge and power they received. Shin was the first to notice Jiraiya and looked at him with a confused a look.

"Um who are you?" Shin asked Jiraiya.

"Oh your awake, I'm Jiraiya the legendary toad sage." Jiraiya said a little proudly at the end.

"Oh ok well I'm Shin, and their Daisuke, Akira, and Takashi." Shin told him while indicating each of his friends.

"Well nice to meet y'all, but can you tell me where your from?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"We can't remember, the last thing we remember is passing out on top of a statue." Daisuke lied.

"Oh okay well, do you want to come back to my village with me? I was taught by it's leader, and I might be able to set you up in there." Jiraiya asked.

"Well guys what do you think, should we go. We don't have anything better to do." Takashi asked.

The rest of them thought for a minute before accepting. Jiraiya nodded and motioned them to follow him.

* * *

**A/N:Well that's chapter one down. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exams

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto **_

* * *

The four plus Jiraiya arrived at the gates of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. After walking past the gates, they went towards the hokages office. When they got to the office Jiraiya kicked a door open to reveal an old man giggling with an orange book in his hand. When he noticed the four at the door he quickly hid th book in a drawer at his desk.

"Hey Hiruzen-sensei how's it going?" Jiraiya yelled.

"I'm well Jiraiya, Who are these people" Hiruzen asked.

"These are some kids that I found passed out, They want to know if they can live in the village." Jiraiya stated.

"Well Jiraiya-kun if you trust them then I guess they can." Hiruzen told them

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we really appreciate it." Shin thanked him while his friends nodded with big smiles on their face.

"Oh yeah Sensei can you also put them in the academy, they each have very high chakra reserves." Jiraiya asked.

"Well Jiraiya the final exams for the academy are today, so I can put them in the academy next year but..." that was all Hiruzen could get out before being interrupted.

"Nooooo, I don't want to go to school." Daisuke yelled before stopping and getting into a thinking position. "Hey Hokage-jii what if we go to take the exams today, we pass every test, and we each have to do three extra jutsu at least at C rank?

"Well boy I would do that but you also wouldn't have a sensei." Hiruzen told him

"Actually Sensei what about Anko-chan she's been asking for a team?" Jiraiya asked

"Well I guess that could work. I'll send some anbu over to tell Iruka-san

* * *

(Ninja Academy)

The four walked into the academy they quickly found the room they were told to go to. When they entered the room all eyes went on them. A man with tanned skin, a ponytail, and a scar going across his nose spoke "Oh hello you must be the four they told me about. I'm Iruka, can you all introduce yourselves to the class please?" Iruka asked

"I'm Shin Kurosawa" Shin said lazily

"Yo I'm Takashi Tsukino" Takashi said.

"Hello I'm Akira Watanabe." Akira said happily

"What's up I'm Daisuke Yamada!" Daisuke yelled happily.

The four then went to sit down. Shin, Akira, and Takashi sat next to each other with Akira in the middle. Daisuke sat next to a boy with spikey blond hair and goggles on his head.

"Ok class we will start with a written test." Iruka said after quieting down whispering that was going on because of the four.

(A/N I'm just gonna skip to the next test)

"Ok now we're going to test your taijutsu meet me outside in five minutes.

(A/N I'm skipping to the Four's matches.)

"Ok next is Shin Kurosawa and Shikamaru Nara" Iruka said.

Shin and Shikamaru dashed towards each other a started trading blows. Shikamaru swung at Shin only for it to be dodged and countered with a kick to his ribcage which sent Shikamaru tumbling. It was then that Iruka called the match.

"Ok Kiba Inuzuka and Daisuke Yamada" Iruka said

Daisuke walked onto the field along with a boy with messy brown hair, black eyes, pronounced canine teeth, and red upside down triangles on both cheeks. he was wearing dark greyish pants, a hooded fur-line coat, and blue sandals. he stood with a smirk on his face and said "I get to fight the new guy this should be easy."

"Think again, I'm gonna beat you on your ass" Daisuke said cockily.

Daisuke stood and put his hand near his face as his nails grew about two inched to look like claws. They both dashed towards each other and started to try and get a hit on the other. They were fighting for a while before Daisuke got a scratch on Kiba's cheek. he jumped backed and the started the spin at high speed toward Daisuke and yelled: **Tsuga. **Daisuke just put his arm out in front of him and let the attack hit his hand which stopped it. Daisuke then swept Kiba's leg and let him fall to the ground.

"Ok next is Akira Watanabe and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

Akira walked up along with a girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes. Akira ran up to her and proceeded to beat Sakura into the ground. Iruka called the match after a minute. "You need to stop chasing boys and train harder, or your gonna die in the real world." and with that Akira walked away.

"Ok now lastly Takashi Tsukino and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said.

"Hey Daisuke should I hold back!" Takashi yelled

"No go all out." Daisuke said with a smirk.

Takashi nodded and took some leg weights off and passed them to Daisuke. Sasuke then charged at Takashi who just stood still. Then everyone heard a loud boom and Sasuke was sent flying and Takashi was where Sasuke used to be. After another boom Sasuke flew into the air, and with one last boom Sasuke was sent towards the ground. Takashi landed next to him.

* * *

The passed their accuracy exam and did the three academy jutsu now they had to do their extra jutsu exam. Akira went first

**Kongouskiton:Naiton no Yoroi(Diamond release: Diamond style armor). **Akira's entire body was covered in diamond armor.

**Koton: Hikari yajirushi bore(Light release: Light arrow volley) **Akira shot ten golden arrows out her hand towards a group of trees in which them cut clean threw.

**Mokuton: Jukai Koutan(Wood style: Deep forest emergence) **A group of trees emerged where the cut ones were.

Now Shin

**Hyoton: Yukihana no jutsu(Ice style: Snow flower jutsu) **Five snowflakes fell to the ground before growing into sharp icy flowers.

**Katon:Kuroendan(Fire release: Demonic bomb) **Shin breathed out black flames like a flame thrower causing everyone to sweat.

**Doton:Daichi Fumitsukeru(Earth release: Earth stomp) **a slab of earth launched Shin into the air and caused a tremor that caused everyone to fall.

Takashi

**Kinton:Gokin Doriru(Metal release: Alloy drill) **Takashi's metal armguard turn into a drill from his elbow to his fingertips around his arm.

**Joukiton: Jouki mi(Steam release: steam body)** Steam swirled around him before forming into an arm.

**Raiton: Sandabado(Lightning release: Thunderbird)** Takashi shot a bird of lightning out his arm.

Daisuke

**Meiton: Kuro yari(Dark release: Black spear) **Daisuke put his hand above his hand a black spike formed above it, he threw at a group of trees cutting them in half.

Daisuke started to levitate while wind spun around him at high speeds.

**Fuuton: Ningen no tatsumaki(Wind release: Human tornado)** wind started to swirl around Daisuke at high speed he started spinning as well forming a large tornado around him.

* * *

The end

A/N I know dark release is mainly used for absorbing chakra but I'm making it and offensive and defensive nature.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3:Hanging and housing

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto **_

* * *

Iruka and the rest of the class was looking at the four with wide eyes and disbelief after seeing the four use there jutsu. They decided to crab there own headbands. Shin's was white and he tied it around his left arm. Akira's was red and she hung it around her neck. Takashi's was yellow and he tied it on his forehead. Daisuke's was black and he tied it around his waist.

Iruka then announced that everyone passed except for a few civilians and the blond kid Daisuke sat next to named Naruto. They were all told to report back to the academy for team placement. Akira and Shin decided to go check out the apartment they were given. Takashi went somewhere no one knows, and Daisuke was going to talk to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba want to hang out?" Daisuke asked.

"Alright you seem cool enough." Kira said.

"Let's go to the Akimichi's barbeque." Kiba said getting a nod from Daisuke.

The two started walking with Kiba leading. When they got there they were given a table and ate for about an hour and a half before leaving. When they finished eating they decided to walk around the village. While they were walking they heard whimpering coming from an alleyway so they went to check it out. It was an injured dog lying on the ground. Daisuke told Kiba to stand back as his hands were covered in a black aura. He put his hands on the dog's wound and it started to disappear.

"Who did this to you" Daisuke asked the dog which replied with a bark." Your owner where are they?" He asked angrily.

"You can understand him?" Kiba asked

"I can understand any animal." Daisuke told her. "Do you mind if we go pay the guy who did this a visit before I take you how" Kiba shook his head, and the dog lead them to it's old owner. When they found him Daisuke held him down with hands mad out darkness and gripped his shoulder. The same wound that uses to be on the dog appeared on the man's shoulder. His shoulder now had a large hole in it.

"Daisuke turned to the dog "Hey boy you want to come home with me?" It nodded.

The dog was black with green streaks in it's fur which appeared after Daisuke healed it. It was small(A/N About Akamaru's size) so it jumped on Daisuke's head as they walked.

They arrived at the gates of the Inuzuka compound. When Kiba opened the gate a small white dog ran out into her arms.

"This is Akumaru."Kiba told him.

Akamaru barked. "It's nice to meet you too Akamaru." Daisuke said "Well I'll see you." then he started home

* * *

(With Takashi)

Takashi was currently walking towards the Yamanaka flower shop. He entered and ringed the bell on the counter. A girl with light blue eyes, and blond hair in a ponytail came to the counter. He remembered her from class she was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hello can I help...oh your were one of the new guys in class right." Ino asked.

"Yeah I wanted to start a flower garden. I need sunflower seeds, Rose seeds, and Tulip seeds." Takashi said.

"Sure...here you go have a nice day." Ino said

"Thanks, we I plant these can you help me." Takashi asked sheepishly.

Ino thought for a second "Sure why not" she said happily.

"Thanks, see you at team placement." He waved goodbye as he left the shop. He had a smile on his face as he headed home.

* * *

(At the apartment)

Takashi and Daisuke arrived at the apartment at the same time. They entered to see Shin and Akira sitting at a table with diamonds stacked on it. Shin looks towards them and speaks. "Ok guys this apartment is shit, Akira and me have come up with a way to get a better house. We're gonna sell Akira's diamonds. We went to a shop and they gave us 300,00 ryo for five of them."

"We bought a two-story house, we were just waiting for y'all, let's go." Akira said as they all walked out the door. They walked from their apartment in the poor part of the village to a beautiful house surround by the clan compounds. They went into the to see it was fully furnished already. It had a large backyard with a small house in it. 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms and a basement.

"Ok guys lets go to sleep we got team placement tomorrow ." Shin said.

They all went to one of the rooms and went to sleep while Kuro(That's the dogs name sorry for not mentioning) slept on the floor in Daisuke's room.

* * *

A/N chapter 3 down hope y'all like it.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Teaming Up

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto **_

* * *

Shin woke in the middle of the night to see ANBU jumping from roof tops. He got out of bed without waking Akira and follows the ANBU and overhears that their looking for Naruto. Shin closed his eyes so he could search for Naruto's chakra. He found it and started to dash towards it, he found him beating up the assistant teacher Mizuki with hundreds of shadow clones. when Naruto finished Shin jumped down and revealed himself.

"What's going on here nine tails" Shin asked.

"What y-you know" Naruto said sadly.

"Yeah I sensed it when you tried to make a clone in class, the kyuubi gives you to much chakra to make regular clones." Shin told him. "Don't worry unlike the civilians I know the difference between the kunai and the scroll." he said smiling.

"Okay well Mizuki here tricked me into stealing this scroll then Iruka came. Naruto told him

Shin then clapped his hands together and golden chains shot out his back and wrapped around Mizuki. Hiruzen and four ANBU arrived and were surprised by what Shin was doing. "Ok now I really need to get those blood test soon." Hiruzen said as he sighed.

* * *

(The next day, Ninja academy)

The four walked into the room and immediately separated. Daisuke went to talk with Kiba, Takashi went and talked to Ino, and Shin and Akira just hung out with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey Kiba-chan how's it been?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm good how about you?" Kiba said.

"I'm good too what's up?" Daisuke said.

"I told my sister Hana about what you did, and she said you should bring him to her vet for a check up." Kiba told him.

"Oh alright I will thanks for telling me." Daisuke thanked her.

"No problem man." Kiba said.

* * *

(With Takashi and Ino)

"Hey Ino-san how's it been?" Takashi asked.

"I've been good. So when do you want to start that garden?" Ino said.

"I was gonna start it tomorrow, I'll come pick you up from the shop at around 8AM" Takashi said.

"Okay it's a date" Ino smiled.

The two just made small talk till Iruka came into the room.

"Ok everyone quiet down. Okay now i'm gonna announced the teams. you will be put into three man cells with a jounin sensei, with the exception of the four who just joined us yesterday.(A/N I'm gonna skip to team 7) Okay team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kira Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga, Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, you will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Shin Kurosawa, Takashi Tsukino, Akira Watanabe, and Daisuke Yamada. Your Sensei will be Anko Mitarashi. Now you can all go into the other room to wait for your sensei." Iruka said.

Everyone in the room left and went into the next room and talked with their teams. After about a hour every team was gone except for 7, and 11.

"Hey Shin what's up?" Naruto asked

"What's up Naruto these are my friends Daisuke, Takashi, and my girlfriend Akira." Shin told him.

"Hey Sakura did you think about what I said?" Akira asked.

"Yes I did and i decided you were right so I'm gonna focus more on my training, but I'm still gonna chase after Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with determination in her eyes.

It was then that the room door was kicked open and a women with light brown pupil-less eyes, purple hair, a tan trench coat, khaki skirt and full body mesh body suit walked in.

"Hey I'm Anko team 11 come with me." Anko said.

The four followed her to a big gate with a huge forest behind it .

"Ok now let's start with introductions I'll go first. I'm the incredibly sexy Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango, and I dislike people who judge people for things outta their control. Ok you turn silver." Anko told them then pointing toward Akira.

"My name is Akira Watanabe I like rabbits and the color red, I dislike perverts" she glares at Daisuke "and I want to be the worlds best medic."

"My name is Shin Kurosawa, I like books, scrolls, ramen, and the color silver, I hate dumbasses, and I want to be the worlds best seal master."

"I'm Takashi Tsukino, I like working out and training, I dislike laziness, and I want to be the worlds greatest taijutsu master."

"I'm Daisuke Yamada, I like animals, I hate know-it-alls, and I want to the worlds best ninjutsu user.

"Ok now that that's outta the way let's get on with the test."Anko said with a smirk.

"I'd thought there'd be another test the academy test was just too easy." Shin said with his own smirk.

"Smart kid well the test is see these two bells your job is to get these them from me, but there's a catch only the two with the bells will become ninja the others will be sent back to the academy BEGIN." Anko said as she jumped into the forest.

"You guys know this is a test of teamwork right?" asked Akira

"Of course we do, and I got a plan." Daisuke said as they huddled together and he told them it.

They then jumped into the forest after Anko. They quickly found her which surprised her. While he was running Takashi took off his weights and with a 'boom' he was in front of Anko sending a roundhouse kick to her face. She ducked under it and then was surprised when something wrapped around her leg and slammed her into the ground. Shin had grabbed her with a chain, Akira then grabbed Daisuke and threw him at her. While in the air Daisuke started to spin at high speeds '**Tsuga**'. Anko managed to dodge Daisuke after getting her leg free but when she felt for the bells nothing was there. When she looked over to Daisuke she can see the bells between his teeth.

Daisuke then put the bells in his hand and uses wind chakra to cut both bells in half. He handed one of the halves to each of his friends. They all just look at Anko smiling.

"Nice work that that only took y'all seven minutes. Ok meet me here tomorrow at 6AM." Anko said as she walked towards the forest exit.

* * *

A/N Chapter 4 down, Ok I posted a poll on my profile for the girls you want Daisuke and Takashi to be with.


	5. Chapter 5: Heritage

So I decided Daisuke will have a harem

Reviews:

Ryuujin96: Naruto will be like canon with his personality maybe a little smarter, but his skills and abilities are gonna grow far pass canon.

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto **_

* * *

(The next day )

The four spent the day doing D-rank missions. They even set a new record for catching Tora the cat a amazing 5 minutes. They finished a total of 35 mission and it was only 7:30AM. Now they all split up for their activities for the day.

(With Daisuke)

He was currently walking towards the Inuzuka compound with Kuro to get his check up. He walked into the vet and then saw Kira's older sister.

"Hey your Kiba's older sister Hana right?" Daisuke asked the girl.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked

"Yeah I'm Daisuke and Kiba told me to come here and get Kuro checked up." He said

"I'd be happy to give him a checkup" Hana said with a smile.

"Thanks Hana" Daisuke said.

She started Kuro's his check up and Daisuke waited. When it was done Daisuke said thank you, and grabbed Kuro then started to walk home.

* * *

(With Takashi)

Takashi and Ino were walking back to his house to start his garden. When they got there they went straight to the backyard. They planted the seeds and then went and sat on the coach to talk.

"Hey Ino-san can I ask you something?" Takashi asked

"Sure go ahead" Ino replied.

"Um why do you like Sasuke so much?" Takashi asked

"W-well I used to like him because I thought he was cool, but I don't really like him anymore." Ino told him.

"Oh really why is that?" Takashi asked her,

"Well I kind of like someone else now." Ino said.

"Oh really?" Takashi said sadly.

"Y-yeah the person I like is Y-you" Ino said shyly.

Ino look sad due to Takashi's silence until he tackled her down on the coach and passionately kissed her. This was also the time that Akira, Shin and Daisuke walked in each gaining a smirk at seeing them.

"Takashi, Hokage-sama got our blood test and he said to come to his office." Shin told him.

Takashi gave Ino a kiss on the cheek as she left. They then went to the Hokages office. When they got there they saw Naruto and Sasuke along with the Hokage.

"There you four are, as you probably know the blood test came today and lt me tell you I was surprised. Let's start with Shin you belong to the Uzumaki clan, Naruto here is your cousin. Takashi you belong to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke here is your Cousin. Have you ever tried to channel chakra to your eyes?" Hiruzen said. Takashi shook his head then tried it. His pupils transformed to look like a fuma shuriken. " Well that proves it. Akira you belong to the Senju clan, you have a relative named Tsunade but she can't be located right now. Now for Daisuke I had to contact Kumo to find your lineage. You come from a clan called the Yajuu, they work with various animals. I also got Kumo to allow Konoha to start the clan here. You'll be given clan head position when you make chunin. Now that being said Daisuke you'll be put into the CRA."

When Hiruzen finished there were mixed emotions in the room. Takashi, Akira, and Shin had normal expressions Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked, and Daisuke was shaking in fear of Kira when she finds out.

"Daisuke I have started construction on you clans compound and it should be finished in about a month or so" Hiruzen said as a last note.

* * *

(2 months later)

The four are walking to the hokages office to report in on their 2000th D-ranked mission. When they got there they saw team seven. Naruto was asking for a C-ranked mission and the hokage accepted.

"Hey if they get a C-ranked mission we do too!" Daisuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Daisuke but Anko is out on a mission right now, and I won't send four genin out the village alone." Hiruzen said leaving no room for argument.

"Well Hokage-sama I wouldn't mind bringing them with us" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well if your alright with it, let me debrief you all on the mission. You will escort a bridge builder to the land of waves." Hiruzen said as a old man with grey hair with a large beard and dark eyes walked in. " This is Tazuna the man you will be escorting."

"This is who you get to escort me seven kids and a Cyclopes" Tazuna said bluntly.

"We were good enough to become ninja were good enough to protect you." Takashi said with every one nodding.

* * *

(1 hour later)

"Ok guys let's move out." Kakashi said as thy started walking out the village. They walked a while then the four plus Kakashi noticed a puddle on the ground.

* * *

The end

A/N I plan on doing all of wave next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Wave

\People talking/

**\Jutsu/**

_**\Bijuu:Summons:Demons talking/**_

_\Writing/ _

_**I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

The group were walking when suddenly chains flew by and sliced Kakashi to ribbons. Reacting quickly Daisuke and Akira jumped back to protect Tazuna, while Takashi and Shin went on the offensive. They ran into the forest where the chains came from and the next thing everyone heard were two screams. They both walked out along with Kakashi. Team 7 looked confused so Shin explained how Kakashi was alive. They then continued walking until they had to tae a boat to get to wave.

When they got to land before Naruto and Daisuke both threw kunai into a bush surprising everyone. They were also surprised when nothing came out. They all continued walking until they did it again earning a smack on the back of their heads from Akira and Sakura. Daisuke went over to the bush and found a shaking terrified pure white rabbit. Daisuke then realized that it must be a domestic rabbit due to it's fur not changing color. Suddenly Kakashi yelled for every one to duck. As they did a giant sword flew over their heads. When they stood back up they saw a man with pale skin, spiky black hair, and brown eyes wearing bandages like a mask holding the giant sword at his side.

"Zabuza Momochi, The demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said.

Zabuza responded by dashing at Kakashi who had told the others to protect Tazuna. Zabuza swung his sword to try and take Kakashi's head off but it was dodged as were the follow up swings. After awile of slashing Kakashi jumped back and lifted his headband from his eye to reveal a Sharingan with three tomoe. Zabuza ran threw some hand signs as did Kakashi before simultaneously yelled: **Water style: Water dragon jutsu. **Two dragons made of water flew into the air and collided with each other.

"H-how did you know..." Zabuza started before being cut off by Kakashi.

"Because I can see you future and I see that you will die in this battle." Kakashi said.

Zabuza stood there with a shocked look on his face until a foot met with his cheek sending him tumbling. Takashi stood next to Kakashi with his sharingan activated. Zabuza started to get up until he was hit in the neck by a senbon needle. A Kiri ANBU jumped down from a tree and picked up Zabuza's body and then jumped away.

The group then walked to Tazuna's house. When they got there Tazuna introduced his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

"So care to explain why those men were after you?" Kakashi asked Tazuna.

Tazuna sighed and told how a man named Gato had taken control of wave's economy and caused the to become poor due to his monopoly of the lands shipping routes and cut it off from the outside world. He also told how the bridge he was building would allow for wave to restore it's economic stability. After the story Daisuke and Naruto stormed out the house from anger. Loud crashes could be heard from inside the house as trees started to fall.

"Your all gonna die." Inari said angrily

"And why do you say that kid?" Takashi asked

"No matter how strong you are Gato is gonna kill you!" Inari yelled before running to his room.

It was now Tsunami's turn to explain how Gato had Inari's 'father' executed which caused him to lose hope. Shin went to talk to Inari while everyone else just conversed amongst themselves. When he got to his room he found Inari crying while looking at a picture of a man who Shin guessed was his 'father'.

"Hey kid you okay, I heard about your dad." Shin said sadly.

"So what's it to ya?" Inari said angrily.

"Well I don't see why you lost hope. It's like your spitting on your dad if you do" Shin said.

"What do you know, you have no idea what I've been through?!" Inari yelled.

"Maybe I don't, but I know what it's like to feel alone. I was born without parents, I lived on the streets because the orphanage as filled. A women took care of me for awhile before she died, she was really old. I was only five when I was put on the streets, and that's where I met my friends who were also orphans. I didn't give up on being happy I used the love from my friends to strengthen myself. At least you still have a mom and grandpa, I may not know your exact situation but I know close enough." Shin said walking out the room.

* * *

(Later with Daisuke and Naruto)

Naruto and Daisuke had passed out from exhaustion after destroying nearly 35 trees. They both woke up to an almost angelic sight. It was a girl with long black hair, pale skin, a slender form, dark-brown, and she looked about their age.

"Hey did you wake us?" Daisuke asked

"Yes I was out here collecting herbs when I came across you. I'm Haku. So what are you doing out here so early?" Haku said.

"We were just releasing some anger and training I guess." Daisuke said scratching the back o his head.

"Are you two ninja or something?" Haku asked.

"Yeah both ninja!" Naruto said excitedly.

"So why were you training?" Haku asked

"So we can become stronger and stronger!" Naruto said with the same level of excitement.

"Why" Haku said sadly.

"So I can become the strongest ninja in my village and have everyone recognize my powers." Naruto said.

Haku just giggled making Naruto angry in which Daisuke just chuckled.

"Hey, what's so funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you have someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

Naruto just looked at her in confusion while Daisuke just nodded. Haku seemed to be thinking of something before continuing.

"A person is able to become truly strong when they have someone that they cherish and wish to protect." Haku said standing up and walking away. "By the way I'm a guy." and with that 'he' left.

Naruto looked completely shocked and Daisuke shook his head. "He's cuter than Sakura!" Naruto yelled causing Daisuke to fall on his back in a fit of laughter.

"Ok Naruto head back to the house I have something I need to do." Daisuke said. Naruto nodded and started to head back to the house.

Haku was walking in the forest when suddenly Daisuke dropped from a branch in front of 'him' hanging by his feet.

"Why'd you lie back there" Daisuke asked.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Haku said freaking out.

"Your a girl I can smell it, why'd you say you were a dude?" Daisuke asked pointing to his nose.

"I guess I just wanted to mess with you." She said. Daisuke knew she was lying but he just let it go and nodded. She started walking away before Daisuke yelled.

"Tell Zabuza to get better soon!" Haku quickly turned around but Daisuke was gone.

* * *

(2 days later at bridge)

Kakashi, Shin, Akira, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the bridge with Tazuna while Daisuke, Takashi, and Naruto were back at the house with Tsunami and Inari.

"I can sense Zabuza's chakra along with the chakra of that hunter nin from before." Shin said

Suddenly mist started to fill the bridge. Zabuza swung his sword and hit Akira in the back of the head but the sword stopped like it hit metal. Each strand of Akira's hair became razor sharp blades. Shin jumped in the air and swung his katana down Zabuza's sword forcing him back. Zabuza ran threw some hand signs: **Water style: Water dragon jutsu. **A dragon of water flew towards Shin only to be met by another dragon in mid air. When Zabuza looked where the dragon had come from he saw Kakashi with his sharingan active. Shin and Zabuza dashed towards each other then clashed blades. Shin jumped back and then charged once again at Zabuza running threw hand signs. Shin kicked off Zabuza's sword and did a back flip then shouted: **Fire release: Demonic bomb. **Black flames spewed out of Shin's mouth completely covering Zabuza in scorching hot flames. Shin was panting heavily after he landed on the ground. He was surprised when he saw Zabuza in a sphere of water. Akira jumped ahead of Shin and ran threw hand signs: **Light release: Solar flash. **A blinding light hit Zabuza's face causing him to shield his eyes. While he was blinded Kakashi charged up a jutsu and dashed at him with lighting in hand. When he reached him and hit him with the handed he yelled: **Chidori.** When Kakashi looked up he saw his hand inside the chest of not Zabuza but Haku.

* * *

(Meanwhile with the others)

Daisuke, Naruto, and Takashi are currently sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house talking.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask you, what the hell is wrong with?" Daisuke said getting a confused look from Naruto. "You chase after Sakura so much but you have a much cuter girl with a crush on you."

"What who are you talking about, no one has a crush on me." Naruto said.

"Wow you seriously haven't noticed?" Takashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is it!?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Suddenly they all heard a scream come from the forest.

"Looks like they tripped my trap. If you beat me to the bridge I'll tell you who it is." and with that Daisuke and Takashi were off.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto said running after them.

Takashi was the first to the bridge, next was Daisuke, then Naruto. When they got there they saw Sasuke fighting the hunter nin, Sakura protecting Tazuna, and Zabuza fighting Everyone else. They then decided to help Sasuke, Takashi drew his bow and started to fire arrows made of pure metal at one of the mirrors surrounding Sasuke. Little by little the mirror started to crack before completely shattering allowing them to jump inside the dome. By the time they were inside Takashi had his weights off and Daisuke was in his beast state. Once they were inside almost immediately they were being hit from seemingly all direction by ice needles until Daisuke yelled: **Wind release: Air shield. **They were all now in a sphere of rotating air being protected from the needles. Takashi moved at high speed from the sphere destroying the mirror the hunter nin was in with a puch only for them to move to a different one. This repeated till only two mirrors remained, as Takashi hit the mirror the hunter nin tried moving to the other mirror only for it to be destroyed by Daisuke with a wind enhanced: **Tsuga. **Takashi then 'boomed' in front of the hunter nin and hit them in the mask shattering it. Naruto was surprised and angered when he saw Haku's now bloody face. Takashi was about to hold her down with metal braces when she quickly moved in front of Kakashi's Chidori.

Haku's body was still on the ground, a giant hole in her chest. Zabuza, Naruto, and Daisuke had sad looks on her face until the realized she was still alive but barely. Daisuke ran up to her and started to run a darkness covered hand over her wound. While he was healing her a short man with grey hair wearing a suit and glasses walked onto the other side of the bridge along with a lot of other men holding weapons.

"Gato" Zabuza said angrily causing Daisuke to growl.

"Zabuza you bastard betraying me. Well I guess it really doesn't matter seeing as I was going to kill you anyway. Well men attack." Gato said with a smirk.

Daisuke finished healing Haku and stood next to Zabuza with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Hey Zabuza"

"Yeah kid"

"Let's make a deal, if I make it to Gato first you and Haku come to Konoha with us. If you get to him first I give you my dark release."

"Deal"

Zabuza and Daisuke dashed forward slashing Gato's mercenaries in the process. Not wanting to be left out Shin and Takashi started to do the same. After a few minutes of slashing Daisuke made it to Gato and placed his hand which was once again covered in darkness on Gato's chest. A gaping hole tore it's way onto Gatoto's chest killing him.

When the battle was done everyone including Zabuza went back to Tazuna's house. Inari had banded together the villagers and they took out the rest of Gato's men. Takashi had carried Haku back to the house while everyone else walked. Kakashi had sent a dog to tell the hokage about Zabuza and Haku coming back with them.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

The two weeks seemed to pass in an instant from teaching team 7 tree and water walking to Shin helping Naruto to control his kyuubi chakra.

"Today I am happy to reveal The Great Uzumaki Bridge." Tazuna said happily. The Konoha/Kiri group looked at the bridge in astonishment. They all said their goodbyes and were off for Konoha. Thet arrived about two days later.

* * *

The End

A/N My longest chapter yet over 2,000 words.

Ok so I decided not to predetermine any pairings from now on because it's getting stressful keeping up with all the ones in my head.


	7. Chapter 7:AN

Authors note

I'm thinking of making another fic with the same oc but in a different anime universe but I need help deciding which one I narrowed it down to 4.

Negima

Rosario +Vampire

Soul Eater

To love ru


	8. Chapter 8:AN

I'm sorry but this story will be put on hiatus for the time being.

I'm working on a new story and I've been focused on that.


	9. Chapter 9

I Am currently rewriting this fic.

I will rewrite all the chapters at one time then replace the old ones with the new ones.


End file.
